1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of an Internet Protocol (IP) based Multimedia Sub-system (IMS), and more particularly, to a method and a system for registering a smartcard terminal with a broadcast server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal, for example, a mobile device, connects to an Internet Protocol (IP) based Multimedia Sub-system (IMS) to enable an IP service. The IMS authenticates the terminal and then registers the terminal to provide the IP service. The IMS sub-system is also capable of providing Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Broadcast services, in which the terminal connects to the broadcast system. However, a separate authentication and registration procedure is performed during this process. The separate registration and authentication procedure leads to an inefficient utilization of the resources. Further, the separate registration also results in inefficiency with respect to cost. Moreover, every time a network service is required or re-registration needs to be performed, the resource utilization and time taken for the separate registration also increases. Thus, the latency is increased while establishing the security associations of the terminal with the IMS subsystem or the broadcast system.